


неэвклидово

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Other, PWP, Post-Canon, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: Размер в многомерном пространстве — понятие относительное
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты R-NC-21





	неэвклидово

Все астральное измерение помещается на кончике Гвоздя, а один маленький предмет — источник хаоса на мили вокруг, точно взмах крыла бабочки вызывает ураган на другом конце света. Размер в многомерном пространстве — понятие относительное, это Джесси успела понять за довольно короткое время. Так и сейчас: две идеальные черные мраморные сферы с золотыми прожилками удобно укладываются на ладони и приятно ее тяжелят. Они теплые, словно живые, словно у них свое, особое излучение, не такое, как у Гвоздя. Своя частота вибрации. Камень такой гладкий, как ни один человеческий прибор никогда не отшлифует — потому что, Джесси уверена, никто и ничто их не шлифовало до блеска, они просто были всегда, — поэтому первая сфера почти без труда проскальзывает внутрь от одного легкого касания пальцев. Джесси непроизвольно сжимается, обхватывая сферу собой, и чувствует, как та поднимается выше, глубже. По телу плывет сладкая истома возбуждения, и в нее хочется погрузиться, как в астрал, с головой, отдавшись океану хаоса. В кабинете Директора так тихо, что, прислушайся Джесси, услышала бы вибрации трущихся друг о друга измерений без приборов — но пока все спокойно, и только легкая не-физическая вибрация сферы заставляет ее мысленно сфокусироваться на ней. Телекинетические связи работают сами собой, фоном, как что-то, с чем Джесси родилась — они вросли в нее, как вторая сущность, как еще одна зеркальная Джесси не отсюда, наложившаяся на настоящую. Только вот какая из них — действительно настоящая, еще большой вопрос, такой же, как в какую на самом деле сторону повернута пирамида.

Вторая сфера — не сфера, шар; они не могут быть полыми — зависает в воздухе, тыкается в горячее лоно, следует за первой. Если подумать, то Джесси делает ничто иное, как банально мастурбирует прямо на рабочем месте — в просторном кабинете, где точно так же в собственном заблудшем разуме стреляла (не) себе в висок из табельного оружия. Но смысл происходящего давно утерян, а при попытках его найти лишь еще сильнее болит голова и сильнее кажется, что что-то не так не с миром, а с ней самой. Джесси облизывает губы, прикрывает глаза. Шарики перекатываются внутри по каким-то своим траекториям, толкая по телу вверх волны удовольствия. Когда последний, третий, еле слышно звеня, толкается внутрь, Джесси уже заполнена вибрацией до упора, и ей остается только вздрагивать на легкие толчки внутри. Вибрация усиливается и сферы как будто становятся тяжелее — Джесси уже так близка к оргазму, что вот-вот провалится из реальности куда-то, чему нет названия, — а потом — что-то происходит — три сферы соединяются в одну — вибрация идеально совпадает с ритмом ее собственной — и Джесси выгибает.

Воздух вокруг звенит, и мелкая пыль взвесью повисает в нем. Джесси слышит собственный стон — долгий, протяжный, и что-то скребется внутри, прорастая новыми связями.

Сферы внутри больше нет — и на какое-то мгновение Джесси видится, словно взор подернулся тонкими невесомыми золотистыми прожилками.


End file.
